The Birthday Present
by MileauMay
Summary: Haruhi was not jealous! Not that the Shadow King is interested...


The busy aura that had been in Music Room 3 of Ouran Academy had slowly receded as its youngest member put away all of the dishes and cups that had been used in the day's cosplay theme, or as she chose to refer to it as - the ridiculous gimmicks that Tamaki came up with to attempt to get her to wear a dress. Today's theme in particular irked her as she considered the scantily made yellow monstrosity the devil twins called clothing.

She was even more annoyed as she nearly tripped on yet another pile of messy tablecloths that were scattered across the floor due to today's special party. Haruhi had not been amused by the proceedings of today and were she not terrified of increasing an ever increased debt would probably have walked to the library to study rather than watch the "birthday king" be fawned over. It was only his birthday! After all, the damn rich bastards had enough money to buy anything in the world so the necessity of presents or a party seemed rather pointless to her.

Still, Tamaki had declared that this occasion needed extra extravagance than usual, and unsurprisingly she had been allotted the task of cleaning up the silly strings, banners, ice sculptures, and presents that were unwanted. Even more annoying to her was that the one thing she had been promised had again escaped her grasp. She had seen the ootoro at the party only to have it swept away by a horde of giggling girls headed towards the end of the room. Now she was stuck here after closing time when she should have been at home studying or at least preparing for a sale that she knew was happening later in the week. All of that would have been forgiven though, even the sushi stealing, if she had not heard a single sentence from one of the birthday boy's many flocking sheep.

After trilling loudly about the most wonderful party that had ever been done by the host club and complimenting him about how he seemed more handsome every year, she'd had the audacity to look over at Haruhi and say the most ridiculous, stupid thing that Haruhi had ever heard.

"Today has been so great…" Haruhi had paused while sweeping the remnants of cake off of Hunny-senpai's table as she paused to listen after hearing the customer's.

Apparently so had the birthday boy, he stared calmly down at the girl as she put a questioning finger to her lips seemingly confused.

"Well, it just seems that one of your hosts don't seem very _host like_ today that's all. I don't think that Haruhi is very happy for you at all, Kyo-chan. It's not very nice of her to be so jealous of the attention that you're getting on your birthday." Haruhi had frozen at the first sentence. By the second she had quickly made her way over to the kitchen feeling Kyoya's eyes burning into her back.

After that, she had decided it would be more prudent for her to enjoy the party from behind the screen leading to the kitchen or near the entrance for an easy escape route. The one time she had dared to venture out for more dishes to clean so as to not triple her already large debt resulted in what she expected was a thoroughly angry glare from the demon lord himself resulting in her hasty return to the kitchen. So five hours of angry glaring at Kyoya's fan girls and avoiding the demon lord himself later, she had finally gone out into room to finish cleaning the mess that they had all left behind.

So it was with much angry muttering and the odd exclamations of "me jealous whatever" or "stupid assuming rich girls" that Haruhi realized that she was not the only person still in the music room.

There was a pair of expensive looking shoes hanging over the edge of the sofa and a similarly expensive looking backpack with a black binder sticking out of the top nearby it. Haruhi gulped. There was only one thing that Kyoya staying late meant, and so she started around the sofa. She fully expected to be informed of her massively increased debt as she started to explain herself.

She realized that this was pointless as the shadow king of the Ouran High School Club was asleep. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at him despite all the mess he'd caused with this birthday commotion. His glasses had fallen a little down the bridge of his nose and smirking slightly she reached out to take them off. Who knew that the shadow king was so forgetful?

Quickly, she realized that she had been too quick to help as a hand snapped out to grab her wrist as soon as the glasses moved. Taken by surprise she fell onto him and received a grouchy noise from the half awake Kyoya who promptly pulled her to him and went back to sleep.

Haruhi blinked. This was not how she planned to spend her evening at all. In fact, this was the least thing she'd expected. Then again, as she thumped her head down against his surprisingly hard chest she had hardly expected to celebrate a birthday today at all. Haruhi wriggled a little to no avail as it seemed that she would be going nowhere until Kyoya-senpai woke up and decided to release her from the bear trap that he called an embrace. This called for desperate measures.

"Kyoya-senpai…" she whispered to him urgently, "I really have to go home now. Please wake up now." He grunted tiredly and didn't move. She bit her lip looking down at him. There was a limited number of options available to her. She could either stay here with him till he woke up, scream bloody murder until he finally got up, or... She paused to consider him. Her mouth opened wide….

As she let out a huge yawn. There wasn't a good reason to wake him up. She was actually pretty comfortable, and it was obvious he didn't mind being a human pillow for the time being. She didn't really have too much homework left anyway. It could be finished tomorrow. Quietly, she sighed to herself and went to sleep.

Kyoya smirked to himself. He had intended on asking her about her behavior during the club today possibly increasing her debt as it was dangerously low today, but after she had reappeared from the kitchen to clean he'd decided to wait. Lying down on the couch to relax, he'd closed his eyes with today's profits running through his mind. Shortly after, he heard the light footsteps that meant someone was approaching the sofa. He was about to open his eyes when a delicate hand reached for his glasses. Quickly, he turned the situation to his advantage and dragged her down onto the sofa with him. He felt her stiffen with annoyance or shock, but she quickly seemed to adjust lightly laying her head on his chest. After, some movement and a quiet request to be let go or wake up it seemed that she had given up and gone to sleep.

After listening carefully to make sure that she was really asleep Kyoya opened his eyes and took off his glasses to lay them carefully on the table on the side of the sofa. He yawned as he thought about how his day had started off by the idiotically early wakeup call from Tamaki and the twins. It had been going downhill from there, and he'd nearly written it off as an average profit day when this little situation happened. Kyoya smiled slightly as he went to sleep considering the present he had received. It really was one of the better ones he had ever gotten.


End file.
